mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrob27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astronauts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jmarsh97 (Talk) 14:39, November 6, 2011 Nice Work Nice work on the geology page! I love your attention to detail, your simple and accurate descriptions and your technical prowess. Great to have you on board. I look forward to your future contributions. Please don't take offence if I make some minor edits correcting typos or adding hyperlinks (like in the gravel section it says "five-clock thick" and I'm pretty sure you meant "five-block thick"). I'd hope you'd do the same for me. What would you think about making Geology a sub-section of a category called "Your Moon" or something like that? We could then have other sub-sections like Atmosphere, Ore Deposits, Length of a Day, World Settings or whatever else might let users know what they can expect to encounter while exploring. Just a thought. Again, thanks for your contributions. Scooter8pie 01:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Scooter8pie Quick question Could u possibly tell me how to upload photos from my iPad onto the site, cuz I just got my iPad started plain the game gotta bu cha screenshots but now I don't know how to get um on here for other ppl to see -Christian Wilson 1. Take a photo in any app by pressing the Home and Power buttons simultaneously. The photo goes in your "Saved Photos" folder. 2. Get the iPad connected to the internet (turn on Wi-Fi, use 3G, or whatever you normally do). 3. In Settings > Mail,Contacts,Calendars make sure you have an email account set up. 4. In the Photo app, find your saved photo, hit the Export icon (the little thing with a rectangle with an arrow in it) and select "Email Photo". 5. Use a real computer to receive the email, and download the attached JPG file to your hard drive. 6. Use the real computer to visit the website, and add a new photo the normal way (select "Add a Photo", select the file from your hard drive, add a caption, etc.) Mrob27 05:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Astronaut Wrangling Hey Mrob27, how did you make it so no comments could be added to your Astronaut Wrangling blog? Was it on purpose? I was going to ask whether you tried wrangling in explore mode? I haven't tried it, but it seems to me that it would be pretty difficult. They seem to be able to shoot through some walls and out of pits. I'm wondering if their agressiveness is the same after you shoot them in creative mode as it is naturally in explore mode? Scooter8pie 05:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Scooter8pie Sorry, I disabled comments by accident. Apparently I clicked on this little checkbox while editing the blog article: I've fixed it now (I think :-) To answer your question, no, I haven't tried anything at all in Explore mode. I don't have the patience for actually playing a competitive game. I also would never play mooncraft (or Minecraft) on a multi-player server either. Having bits of my work get destroyed by brown mobs is bad enough (-: In Explore mode I do get shot at by astronauts (like if I fire at them, which is usually on purpose because they're in the way and it's quicker to kill 'em than to mine another passageway around them). Yes, they can shoot through walls and at some sort of angles, but not sure if they would ever shoot straight up for example. Mrob27 06:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info you put on my bug page! I also had a look at your little website about yourself. Now I see how you work all this out! Next thing you know, you could find a way to use textures and mods (although it would probably make more crashes)... I dont know why I have decided to say this, but I have discovered that living in those colourwood trees is safer than in a cliff... yeah, random. Fastolph Cottar 16:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar Glad to help... No mods or skins likely, but I am discovering the relative abundances of all the minerals, and found a really strange block type that turns into a disk when you mine it. So that's kinda kewl... Mrob27 17:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC)